76th floor
2:25 MasterKirito but I kinda disagree with the rest *12:25 KingOgnik what parts do you disagree with? *12:25 MasterKirito second let me speed read it *12:25 KingOgnik ok *12:26 MasterKirito I'll discuss part by part, it is easier *12:26 KingOgnik ok *12:26 MasterKirito I agree with the first part *I think that the last 25 floors should be rather more scary and dreadful than beautiful *I don't agree with the zombie thing though *12:27 KingOgnik makes sense *but not sure about it being zombie only *12:27 MasterKirito It could have only undead mobs *but not only zombies *12:27 KingOgnik ya *12:27 MasterKirito We could add vampires and all *12:27 KingOgnik or other undead creatures *12:28 MasterKirito Yup *Now for the job part *12 hours is not good *it needs to be 24 hours *It is impossible to finish a ubber hard quest in 3 hours *as she said *Even if you're over leveled *12:29 KingOgnik so double it to a 6 hour bonues? *bonus *12:29 MasterKirito Yup *12:29 KingOgnik and of coruse kirito makes it *12:29 MasterKirito Yes *12:29 KingOgnik does asuna? *12:30 MasterKirito Sure, she needs a new rapier *12:30 KingOgnik nobody else though? *12:30 MasterKirito Not sure *12:30 KingOgnik i dont think anyone else should *12:30 MasterKirito Not Klein, not Agil, maybe Silica *12:30 KingOgnik those 2 are the best *not sure about silica *she is pretty weak *12:31 MasterKirito Well, last time she appeared was a long time ago *12:31 KingOgnik true *12:31 MasterKirito So she could've get stronger over time? *12:31 KingOgnik i suppose she could have put kirito's lessons to use *12:32 MasterKirito Yeah, I don't know *12:32 KingOgnik and i guess pina would be strong since it is a dragon *so i guess we could let her barely make it *12:32 MasterKirito The thing isthat we can't priorize main characters too much *like *Make only Kirito and Asuna acomplish hard stuff *That's not right you know *12:32 KingOgnik of course *but they are also leagues ahead of anyone else *12:33 MasterKirito Yes, that's true *12:33 KingOgnik especially when they are together *Izraill has joined the chat. *12:33 MasterKirito Yeah, but the quest is solo lol *Hey again Iz *12:33 KingOgnik i realize that *hello iz *12:34 Izraill I'm here now. *What did I miss? *12:34 MasterKirito We're discussing about this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JfE3hnV3ZI *12:34 KingOgnik we were discussing the job wuets some more *12:34 MasterKirito ops not that *my bad *forget that link lol *Category:Aki_here *12:34 KingOgnik we got some feedback from our female member *12:34 MasterKirito I meant this *12:34 KingOgnik that is it *12:35 MasterKirito Akinos's her name, and she had some pretty good ideas *Although I don't agree to everything *12:36 KingOgnik for the most part i think master and i have the same opinions *12:36 Izraill OK, what of that you agree and what you disagree *I already read it *12:36 KingOgnik we disagree on her time length for the job *we want to double each figure *24 hour finish *6 hour bounus *12:37 MasterKirito And the quest should involve other things too *Just pick a badge in a maze ins't that hard *12:38 KingOgnik we should make it so that you do have to kill the creature at the end for sure *too easy to just pick it *12:38 MasterKirito I think we should have this part involved with the graveyard part Izraill originally designed *12:38 KingOgnik ya *12:38 MasterKirito The badge dealio *We could mix those two and keep the rest of the quest as it is *Agree? *12:39 KingOgnik yes *12:39 MasterKirito Ok *Now about the boss of the floor *12:39 KingOgnik iz? are you there? *12:40 MasterKirito He takes a while to answer *12:40 KingOgnik i see *12:40 MasterKirito Probally multi-tasking *12:40 KingOgnik is this still the 76th floor we are on for the boss? *12:40 MasterKirito Yes, we're only discussing about the 76th floor *12:40 KingOgnik i thought we were going with the dynamic twins *12:40 MasterKirito Hum... *Should we change or keep it? *She said she wanted to change that and leave the twins for later *12:41 KingOgnik i guess we can move them to 77 *12:41 MasterKirito Sure *Now, for the boss, what would we have? *12:41 KingOgnik ok now comes the fun part *since we are thinking undead level *12:42 MasterKirito Fun part = naming the new boss? >.< *12:42 KingOgnik ya *sadly *12:42 Izraill OK, I'm here *I'm doing some serious multitasking *12:42 KingOgnik we were discussing the boss for 76 *12:42 MasterKirito It's okay *12:42 KingOgnik and we moved the twin boss to 77 *12:43 Izraill What do you have for 76? *12:43 KingOgnik nothing yet *12:43 MasterKirito Should we make a vampire lord kind of dealio maybe? *12:43 KingOgnik we were thinking that this would be an undead level to mtch the job *i guess we could go with some kind of vampire boss *12:44 Izraill I would prefer a ghost boss *12:44 KingOgnik that would be interesting *12:44 MasterKirito Sure *So since it is a ghost, it is intangible, how to hit it? *12:44 KingOgnik would it be able to possess people? *12:45 MasterKirito That would be OP *12:45 KingOgnik it is 76 *12:45 MasterKirito If ithat's so he could just kill the person and possess another person *12:45 KingOgnik good point *12:45 MasterKirito And kill everyone in seconds *12:45 KingOgnik iz since a ghost was your idea, got anything? *like a name perhaps (please say yes!) *(we hate naming) *12:46 MasterKirito What he said lol *Hum... *12:46 Izraill Well *The ghost would fight physically, so he would be tangible at the moment he attacks *giving less than a second to hit him *12:47 MasterKirito Asuna will be a good fighter then *12:47 Izraill Exactly *12:47 KingOgnik perhaps when he is hit he becomes stunned for a moment *and is still tangible? *12:48 MasterKirito Maybe *12:48 KingOgnik otherwise he would still be too strong *12:48 MasterKirito So he would get invisible after some health has been lost maybe? *12:48 KingOgnik not sure *maybe for short intervals *12:48 MasterKirito So we could mix up Kirito's detection skill (which is maxed out) with asuna's speed *12:49 KingOgnik that could be interesting *but we need to make it so that kirito can hit him *since he is the beater *12:49 Izraill OK with those ideas, Also tihnk about it, making calculations, the person who hits it would end up the one getting the hate. That would be interesting, because to take the hate from someone you'd have to hit it *So, Asuna and Kirito would be taking the hate from each other *taking turns to attack *12:50 MasterKirito That would be very interesting *12:50 KingOgnik agreed *how much health should he have? *12:50 MasterKirito 5-6 bars *12:50 KingOgnik 5 sonds good *sounds *12:51 MasterKirito half of health gone = invisible stats for 10 seconds every 20 seconds? *12:51 Izraill Yes *12:51 KingOgnik sure *12:51 MasterKirito Ok good *Minions? *12:51 Izraill that would mean kirito would have to get the hate before it became invisible, because only he can use detection *12:51 KingOgnik makes sense *12:51 Izraill minions... smaller ghosts *12:52 KingOgnik wisp minions? *12:52 MasterKirito Shure *12:52 KingOgnik to? *12:52 MasterKirito Will-O-Wisps *12:52 KingOgnik ok *how do they attack and how does the boss attack? *12:52 Izraill smaller ghosts AND if it kills someone it summons a ghost mob with the appearance of the player killed *12:52 MasterKirito The boss should have a scythe of some kind *12:53 Izraill Nah, it's a ghost, not the reaper *12:53 KingOgnik so maybe have him appear as a ghostly reaoer? *12:53 MasterKirito Nah... *Maybe he could just be a King Wisp *With Will-O-Wisps as minions *and Wisps attack using fire *12:54 KingOgnik so just a transparent, amorphous blob basically *12:54 MasterKirito From what I know *12:54 Izraill amorphous = hard to find weak spot... I like it *12:54 MasterKirito Me too *12:55 KingOgnik he should have tiny, red eyes and those can be the weak spot *but they are harder to hit *due to their size *12:55 MasterKirito I think he should have a kind of core things floating around *12:55 KingOgnik even better *12:55 MasterKirito If he's amorphic *How many? *10? *5? *12:56 Izraill We need someone to draw it... I'm not sure about the looks. 8 *12:56 MasterKirito Akinos can draw *12:56 KingOgnik good thing we have her *12:56 MasterKirito She's a good artist *12:56 KingOgnik by the way iz, have you seen the cover art i made for the story? *12:56 MasterKirito I haven't sent him *12:56 Izraill No, I haven't seen it *12:56 KingOgnik i can post it to the wiki *want me to? *12:57 Izraill Sure, post it *12:57 MasterKirito If you wish to *12:57 KingOgnik ok one sec *12:57 MasterKirito Oh yeah guys by the way, don't tell anyone about here *I don't want people anying us on this chat *or stealing ideas lol *12:58 KingOgnik no problem *12:58 MasterKirito Ok *12:58 KingOgnik and i juts put it on the main page at the bottom *12:58 MasterKirito So 8 cores, and how many minions? *12:58 KingOgnik 10? *12:59 MasterKirito Hum... *I don't know *12:59 KingOgnik too many? *12:59 MasterKirito 5 to 10 for me is fine *6 maybe? *12:59 KingOgnik sure *12:59 Izraill 1 for each party in the raid *12:59 MasterKirito Each person you mean *Or each party? *1:00 KingOgnik probably party *1:00 Izraill depending on the strength of the minions, it could be any *1:00 KingOgnik person is too op *1:00 MasterKirito They're not supposed to be very strong *1:00 Izraill then what about 2 or 3 for each party? *1:00 KingOgnik but they have to be strong enough to take care of business *2 is fine *1:01 MasterKirito 2 for each party sounds good *1:01 KingOgnik how many parties? *1:01 MasterKirito 4 *1:01 KingOgnik including kirito's? *1:01 MasterKirito Yes *So ok *1:02 KingOgnik i guess now comes the most dreaded part master *... the name *1:02 MasterKirito King Wisp *1:02 KingOgnik yup! *1:02 MasterKirito And Will-O-Wisps *Done lol *1:02 KingOgnik that was oddly easy *1:02 Izraill I like "The Wisp Lord" but whatever it's OK *1:02 KingOgnik a little too easy *i actually kinda like wisp lord better *1:02 MasterKirito So do I *1:03 KingOgnik wisp lord it is *1:03 MasterKirito Ok *Now for the next thing Akinos said *The weapons for Kirito *1:03 Izraill Wait *1:03 MasterKirito What? *1:03 Izraill we have to summarize the appearance of the wisp Lord *1:03 KingOgnik probably reading it *oh *1:04 MasterKirito Wisps are playful amorphous creatures *So he could look like a bit childish? *1:04 KingOgnik they could be balls of blue fire *1:05 MasterKirito Sure *But fire cannot but cut/hit lol *cannot be* *1:06 KingOgnik i suppose they could have a solid core *like a heart or soemthing *1:06 MasterKirito A core floating around *The lord has 8 *the minor guys one *1:06 Izraill That would work *1:07 MasterKirito I suppose *So, anything else? *1:07 KingOgnik not for him *oh wait *drop? *1:07 MasterKirito Hum... *A katana maybe? *1:07 KingOgnik black flame sword for kirito? *1:07 MasterKirito Nope, not really *I'll enter in weapons when we finish this *A katana for Klein *1:08 KingOgnik ok *1:08 MasterKirito Would be cool *1:08 KingOgnik he does need a good weapon *appearance/ablities/name? *1:09 MasterKirito Blueish blade *Gives fire elemental bonus to your attacks *Name... *Wisp Soul? *1:09 KingOgnik wisp heart? *1:10 MasterKirito Sure *1:10 Izraill Wisp soul cutter? *Wisp heart cutter? *1:10 KingOgnik ya *1:10 MasterKirito Wisp Heart Cutter *Sounds good